


Требуется прикрытие

by Anny_Reef



Series: Бесконечный кофе и пожизненное прикрытие [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bucky is sassy, Everyone has their sassy pants on, Gen, Humor, I hope humor anyway, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protection, Steve is sassy, Strong feeling about coffee, cursing, just accept that grilled cheese is the perfect food, old people are Team Bucky, sam is sassy, slightly off-canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Reef/pseuds/Anny_Reef
Summary: Параметры задания сбрасываются. Задача ликвидации: отмена. Новое задание: прикрытие.





	1. Глава 1 - Отмена

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Требуется прикрытие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833596) by [Sangrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill). 




	2. Глава 2 - Наблюдение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжительность записи для этой главы - 15 минут.


	3. Глава 3 - Сбор разведданных




	4. Глава 4 - Дооснащение




	5. Глава 5 - Разбивка лагеря




	6. Глава 6 - Слежка




	7. Глава 7 - Разведка на местности




	8. Глава 8 - Проникновение




	9. Глава 9 - Прогресс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо за поддержку и помощь моему редактору и бете Morlie, а также соседке/подруге которая меня терпит и вместе со мной смеется над каждым косячным дублем! ^_^
> 
> Внимание файл был перезалит! Отдельное спасибо за правки D~arthie!   
> Простите за неудобства!


	10. Глава 10 - Действительно военная служба




	11. Глава 11 -  Обстоятельное расследование.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета - Morlie


	12. Глава 12 - Адаптация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Morlie
> 
> Всем слушающим!  
> Спасибо за ожидание!


End file.
